A Business Proposition
by amroush
Summary: Remy and Logan are on a routine visit to recruit a new mutant to Xavier's school.  Why does this new mutant looks just like Remy?  What happens when they find their pasts have crossed more than once?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A Business Proposition

A man walked down a forgotten street in New York City, breathing in the rhythms of the people, learning the true nature of the city. He moved with a grace not many men, or women for that matter, possessed, it was the kind of grace that if you blinked he would vanish without a sound, even in a silent room. The man paused in front of an old, abandoned storefront. Perched in the window was a faded 'Sale' sign and above it a homemade 'Mutants stay out' sign was taped to the glass. The man's long trench coat fluttered around his ankles in the autumn wind, and a few dried, dead leaves swirled into the doorway. Glancing around his gaze settled on the security cameras cleverly concealed around the entrance to the shop. '_The girl is good,' _he thought, giving his quarry some grudging respect, '_Xavier was right, I have a feeling we've arrived just in time…' _

Meanwhile, above the shop a thin girl with golden brown hair and striking violet eyes watched the multiple screens of the security cameras and other measures installed about the two floors of her sanctuary. She had watched as two men had approached her home from different directions and had each taken a stance at the two ground exits her building provided. Studying the two more closely she saw how different they were, one was short and stocky, well muscled with wild hair and a cigar hanging out of his mouth, the other was tall and lanky, with longer, smoother brown hair and a handsome face, though his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, looking closer she realized that the two must be working together because of the matching head sets. The taller of the duo was digging around in his coat and the girl automatically tensed into a position where she could reach everything she needed to within seconds should she feel the need to take up a different residence, then the man did something she did not expect, he pulled out a deck of cards.

'_ They must know I'm watching them'_ She thought, _'they can't have missed the camera's for this long, unless they want me to see them, or they're just complete idiots.'_ Double checking the rest of her security measures the slightly built girl chewed her lip wondering what to do about this situation.

" Don' worry 'bout us, petit, we jus' wanna talk, thats all," the taller of the two said as if reading her mind, "Consider this a sort of business proposition."

Her stomach rumbled reminding her how long it had been since she had taken on any sort of job that was capable of feeding her. Try as she might the strait and narrow path that she tried her best to walk didn't always pay the bill, or keep food in her home either. Suddenly sighing, her decision made, she gathered up her few possessions and dumped them in a thread bare messenger bag.

Gambit shuffled his cards absentmindedly and caught the soft sounds of small feet pattering up the sidewalk behind him. Allowing himself a small smile, he couldn't help but approve of the way the girl conducted herself.

"Ya can come out front, Wolverine. Petit has finally graced us with her presence." Gambit spoke into the headset before turning to the slim girl before him.

"So what's this business proposition all about?" She asked, a no nonsense expression on her face, her violet eyes reflecting the dim light giving them an eerie glow. Gambit's voice failed him as he caught sight of her eyes, as far as he had seen no other mutant had eyes that even resembled his and there standing before him was a girl that could share his genes.

"Woah, Gambit, she's got yer eyes, anything you've been keepin' secret?" Wolverine said upon seeing her.

Gambit shook his head, startled out of his amazement, "Non, mon ami…"

"Well if you two have stopped your gaping, I believe you said you had a business proposal to make. I can see that you're both mutants so I'm assuming it's something you can't take care of your selves. So lets hear it, what's the job?" The girl tapped her foot in annoyance.

" Alright, but maybe you better see this first," Gambit said taking his glasses off.

She gasped, "Okay, I get why you two were freaking out now."

Wolverine looked back and forth between the two pairs of glowing eyes. There was a definite resemblance between the two, even beyond the eyes, both were slim and had light brown hair. They could be cousins, or even siblings, Wolverine realized. '_This situations needs to be handled very carefully,' _he thought. Clearing his throat, Logan said, "Enough of this, I'm Logan, or Wolverine, this here is Gambit. We're here to offer you a place at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

After a rather awkward pause of Gambit and the girl still sizing each other up Logan cleared his throat, "Perhaps we outta find some place better to talk..."

"No, this'll do just fine," the girl said, still tensed and ready to flee to a different safe house she had set up for just this purpose, to get away from creeps who thought they could help her. She narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know we were mutants?" Gambit asked, still off balance by the female, and younger, version of himself before him.

"I can see it, in the energy around you. Everyone's is a little different, and it changes all the time- I can even tell when someone is lying." she explained.

"Then you know I wasn't lying when I told you about the school." Logan broke in, starting to get really irritated with the girl.

"No, but you haven't told me anything about it yet. And I'm not hearing anything about a business offer so I'm outta here!" She shot back at the Canadian.

Throwing his hands up in the air Logan muttered, "Whatever, I'm headed to the Denny's I saw a couple of blocks away, feel free to join me if you like."

Gambit, catching on to the ploy, smirked and turned to follow his teammate.

"Wait, why do you look like me?" The girl called after him. "Gambit dunno, petit, but mehbe we could figure it out, non?"

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so any and all criticism or advice would be much appreciated. I apologize for any glaring grammar issues, this is a learning tool for me and I'm working on improving the best I can. I do not own any of these characters, except for Iris, of course, and I make no promises to stick to the comics at all. Also, while writing this fic I've realized I'm terrible at writing accents, so if anyone have some useful tips, or would even like to send me some examples that would make my day! _

_Happy reading and have a wonderful day!_

_amroush_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, why do you look like me?" The girl called after him.

"Gambit dunno, petit, but mehbe we could figure it out, non?"

"Well couldja wait up a little?" The girl ran up to the pair of men.

"What's yer name, kid?" Logan asked, lifting an eyebrow at the girl next to him.

"I'm not a kid," She shot back, looking grumpy, "My name is Iris."

ooOOOoo

Rogue sat in the booth tapping her fingers, staring out the window lost in thought. "Still waiting for you're friends, dearie?" the kindly older woman asked her.

Plastering a smile on her face and stifling a yawn Rogue nodded, "Ah think they must've gotten lost, but they're on their way."

The older woman looked at the younger with compassion, "Would you like some more coffee? Or a newspaper?"

"No, thank you ma'am, ah can't read the papers these days. Makes meh sad how torn up the world is."

"I can agree with you there, well let me know if you need anything dear." The motherly woman wandered off to help a couple that just wandered in.

Rogue just resumed her tapping, thinking on the last couple of missions. The Sentinels were going from a problem to a problem of epic proportions. It was like they were learning, or being modified, after each encounter, becoming stronger. Each one was harder than the last to bring down, or simply run away from. Rogue sighed, pushing away a lock of her distinctive hair. Catching sight of her two teammates and their young charge in the window she straitened up. Sending Logan and Remy after a girl who probably had trust issues wasn't what she would call a brilliant idea, although they had managed to succeed so far. Sighing again she mentally shrugged off that train of thought and steeled herself for the questions she expected to come.

"Iris, dis is Roguey, one of da, erm, alumni of Xavier's school." Remy said, a little awkwardly introducing the two females.

Rogue just rolled her eyes, "Ah hate that nickname. Ah'm Rogue, an alum and instructor of Xavier's school, as well as a member of the X-men."

_Right, so this is a school for hippies,_ Iris thought, rolling her eyes. "Yeah? What subject do you teach?"

"Flying." Rogue responded simply, "Logan is the Danger Room instructor, as well as Remy, though ah think they both fill in for others as needed."

Iris looked at the three serious faces before her. "You're serious. About the school I mean."

All three faces nodded. Just then the silence was filled with the rumbling of a hungry teenage belly. Looking down in embarrassment, Iris pulled her thin coat tighter around herself. Filled with concern for the thin girl beside him, Logan flagged down the waitress and asked for anything that was ready.

"No, really, you don't have to do that," the girl said, protesting weakly, "I don't have the money to pay for it…"

"Don' ya worry 'bout that, petit, jus' eat up."

ooOOOoo

Somehow she had agreed to come with them. It was probably the promise of three meals a day and not having to pay for rent, or tuition, that did it. Iris had to keep reminding herself that if worst came to worst she could always try to fight her way out. Breathing deeply she had to hope it wouldn't come to that. It had been a short plane ride from NYC to the mansion, school, whatever. The recruiting trio had been surprised that the girl essentially carried her life around in her bag, but had not pressed for more details, which she was grateful for. After a short tour she had been shown to her room. Unbidden the memories began to flow in.

_A little girl with light brown hair crying on the sidewalk in the rain. As long as she could remember she had been on her own. Suddenly the rain ceased and a kindly looking old man asked if she was lost. Nodding her head he gave her a ride to the police station, while the police tried to locate her family she stayed with the old man. _

_ The girl was older now, standing above the graves of the only family she knew. Saying good by. Behind her a stern looking man placed a hand on her shoulder, it was time to go._

_ Less than a year later, leaving the orphanage as soon as her powers began to show, a brown haired girl ran through the rain and caught a bus. Far away from the midwestern world she grew up in._

She knew it wouldn't be easy living in New York but she was still a kid. Thinking about things like rent and heat and water bills wasn't part of the life she knew. Having only vague memories before the rainy day when she was found didn't help much. She knew she around 8 or 9 when she was found but her parents had never tried to find her. A girl with violet eyes wasn't that common so she wouldn't be particularly hard to find. And somehow that young in life she had the skill set of a thief; she could pick locks, steal wallets, and generally swipe anything she wanted.

_It was a sunny day, she had just gotten home from school when the phone rang. It was an angry mother wanting to know if Iris had taken her son's favorite toy. The old woman's eyes filled with sadness. "Iris, what did I tell you about stealing?" The little girl looked at her shoes, "It's wrong." "That's right, now I want you to go next door and return in." "But!…" "No, buts." The old lady said sternly, "Taking from someone is wrong, you may ask to play with the toy, but you must never take from someone who has worked hard for what they have."_

Sighing, Iris knew she would have to tell the principle about her record, but she couldn't help but want to be around people who could tell her about her powers. Maybe she could hide the truth, just a while longer. Until she found out how to control what she saw… what she did… The girl shuttered, squeezing her eyes shut, "I'm so sorry, I know I've been letting you down, but I'm trying to be better, I promise…" With that Iris drifted off to a fitful sleep.

ooOOOoo

"Charles, you wanted to see me?" Dr. Hank McCoy stepped into the comfortable office.

"Ah, yes, Hank, I wanted you're opinion of our newest student. She goes by the name of Iris," A picture flashed up on the screen, Hank could see it was taken as a form a school ID that all the students had. Looking closer he realized the uncanny resemblance between the girl and Gambit. "As you can see she bears a striking resemblance to Gambit, naturally Gambit himself has noticed this and would like to get to the bottom of it." Nodding Hank could see where this was going.

"Has the girl demonstrated any of her powers yet?"

"Yes, actually, she can literally see the energy around people. Logan told me she could see than they were mutants almost instantly, and could also tell that they were truthful about our school through the same methods."

"Hmm, if she is related to Gambit at all it is possible that she could do more than just see the energy patterns around people… Just a theory of course, I'd like to do a genetic test on each of them, perhaps that will help shed some light on the subject."

"Thank you Hank, I know this will be on Gambit's mind, and most likely the girl's as well."

"Charles, you said the girl went by the name of Iris correct?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm, a fitting name for a violet eyed girl with uncanny sight."

"Next we'll be finding out she is a messenger with rainbows following her(*)"

_*The rainbow goddess Iris was also a messenger between the gods and man in Greek mythology. _

_A/N:__ I thought the name was fitting with the color purple, sight and her unique powers which will be revealed in the next chapter! As always reviews make the world go round, well not literally but you get what I'm saying. _

_I'd also like to add that while I have several chapters written now (finally) I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. I started it as a creative and stress relieving outlet more than anything else so sometimes my words imagination takes on a life of its own! _

_Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Iris was up early the next morning; it was hard to sleep in a new place filled with so many new… unusual people. To her surprise she found that she wasn't the only one up at 5 am. She had seen several older people, most likely the instructors of this bizarre school but not wanting to be detected she had kept herself concealed. Wandering around the mansion was useful, she had found the kitchen, various escape routes, and the general layout of the place. Finally surrendering to the rumbling of her stomach she quietly made her way to the kitchen in the hopes of some breakfast.

Remy couldn't sleep. He couldn't even begin to fathom who this girl was and why she resembled him so strongly. Hell, she was even a pretty damn good thief too, that Remy would even bet his impressive reputation on. _There __is __something __to __the __saying__ "__It __takes __one __to __know __one__" _Remy thought. It bothered him, the uncanny similarities, not the stealing. As Remy replayed the encounter in his mind he actually felt a stab of pride when he recalled how she had set up the security system around her house. He was willing to bet Logan hadn't even noticed the cameras. Shaking his head, Gambit found himself padding softly around the halls of the mansion; just as he was about to turn back to his room he caught the slightest flicker of movement rounding the corner. Iris. He smirked, and silently applauded the girl. She had been almost silent and invisible; her technique was variation of the one Remy used. The thought hit him like a lightning strike. She had been raised by the Thieves' Guild at one point. No one else could move like that. Was it possible that Jean-Luc kept this secret from him? He watched as Iris stopped her thief's stride and adopted a more normal, albeit quiet, stride indicating she had no more reason to sneak about.

Remy paused, should he confront the girl now? Or wait till she was more comfortable? He sighed, if Iris was an agent of Jean-Luc's or still connected to the Guild in any way she could be a threat, on the other hand if she wasn't then he didn't want to scare her off. Deciding to simply keep an eye on her he fell into step beside her.

"Mornin'"

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Mornin' tah you to, petit."

The pair walked the rest of the way to the kitchen in silence. Gambit started some coffee and tossed Iris a box of cereal. "So …" Iris pushed her cereal around in her bowl looking nervous suddenly.

"You're wondering why we look the same."

"Yeah, about that… is there any way…" Iris looked up and Gambit thought he saw a spark of hope in her eyes."

He looked at the girl, " Yer wonderin' if we're kin, non?" He said flatly. "Do ya have a last name petit?"

Iris' gaze returned to her cereal "I don't know, I don't even know if Iris is my real name."

Before Gambit could question her further Storm and Rogue entered the room, the former in her usual calm, stateliness the latter looking like she would rather be in bed.

"Iris, please pass the coffee." Rogue practically begged.

Storm looked at the girl and greeted her, "Good morning, you must be Iris." She said, "I am called Ororo Munroe, or Storm" settling gracefully into a seat with her tea. Iris simply nodded and made room on the bench as more people crowded into the room. She had succeeded in making herself nearly invisible until Logan wandered in to escort her to Professor Xavier's office. The conversation lulled as she tried to extract herself from the room and earned her self many curious glances.

She felt tiny and inexplicably nervous as she followed Logan down the hallways. Suddenly Iris realized Gambit was walking beside her. Ignoring him she raised her chin and squared her shoulder's before entering the door Logan opened for her.

"See ya later, kid" Logan winked at her. And Gambit just leaned up against the wall and nodded. With this reassurance she turned to the bald man behind the desk.

ooOOoo

Her first impression of Professor Xavier was the amount of energy gathered around him. It actually hurt to look him directly in the eyes. Iris grimaced and grabbed her head, trying to readjust to the brightness.

Concerned Xavier reached out both physically and mentally, "Are you alright?"

Iris shook her head saying sharply, "Stay outta my head!" Backing up to the opposite side of the room she straitened, eyes blazing and intense shade of purple while a light rainbow shimmer gathered around her hands.

Xavier slowly raised he hands, "You have my word that I will not use my powers against you without your permission."

Iris stayed where she was, though the rainbow energy swirling around her hands slowly decreased and vanished.

"May I ask what happened when you entered the room?"

Iris sighed knowing if she wanted to stay she would have to tell the truth, "I wasn't ready for you. Your energy, aura, whatever you want to call it, it was more powerful than I expected."

"Ah, I see," Xavier was quiet for a moment, and the energy around him decreased.

"How did you do that?" Iris exclaimed, "No-one else seems to have any control over their aura like that!"

Xavier looked up, "Interesting. My intention was to simply reign in my telepathic presence, in accordance with my earlier promise. But back to the real reason for this meeting," Iris steeled herself for the barrage of personal questions she knew were bound to come, " I have here your last transcript from the middle school you last attended. Were you ever enrolled in any high schools?"

Iris shook her head, "I was too… different." She choked out, remembering the kids in New York and all the terrible things they called her.

"It's quite alright, Iris" Xavier said kindly, "We'll have you take a placement test to see where you would fall in the curriculum and go from there. In the mean time I have you in the beginner's Danger Room sessions with Logan and Stealth with Gambit."

"Um okay" she said hesitating.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah… uh," Iris couldn't decide which was more important, finding out why Gambit and her looked alike, finding out how much the Professor knew about her past, "Why do Gambit and I look alike?" She finally blurted out, then blushed realizing how silly she must sound. "I mean we look like we could be siblings but I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Yes, Gambit was wondering that as well." The Professor said slowly, "Our resident genetic researcher Dr. Hank McCoy could run a test to see if you are truly related. He may also be able to answer any questions you may have about your powers."

Iris looked startled, "but…"

"I don't need my telepathic abilities for everything" Xavier said knowingly, "I know nothing outside of what Logan and Remy had told me last night after you agreed to come here, and what I witnessed here today. You can do more than just see our, aura's, as you call them can't you?"

She nodded, looking ashamed, "I can control them sometimes, the energies, I can make people do what I want them to, or I can steal their energy, taking it away from them. My control never lasts for long though, sometimes its like I'm the one being possessed and my powers go crazy, at other times its like they aren't there at all." She looked at her hands, "They came in handy, though, whenever I was on a job." She finished weakly.

Xavier just nodded. Iris sighed, he already knew, then, that her past was filled with crime. "I think, perhaps, we should add Horticulture with Ororo to your schedule and a session with me, we can work on controlling you powers here." He said simply. " Can you get the door? Gambit would like to have a word with the two of us."

She got up and opened the door, finding a very impatient Gambit waiting outside. "'bout time, petit." He said, brushing past her, taking a seat across from the Professor. "Ya, kno' why Gambit be her', Prof." He stated shortly.

The Professor nodded, "Yes, yes, you two do pose an interesting question." He paused, "Iris, what do you remember of your early life?"

She felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over her, this was the question she was dreading. Where did she come from? Why was she such a freak? Her rational side told her that these people were just like her, that they couldn't point fingers but the other side, the side that grew up on the streets of New York pointed out that that never stopped anyone there, why would it here? She started shaking, feeling her control over the pent up energy inside her weaken. Ignoring the two men she turned and shot down the hall, startling several people as she made a beeline for the door. The energy totally consumed her; she knew she could only control it for so long, it needed to be released. Suddenly she was in the sky. Soaring high above the mansion her only thought was to get as far away as possible, she wasn't going to hurt anyone else because of her powers, her curse.

Gambit had raced down the hall after Iris, watching as her form got brighter and brighter, glowing with techno-colored light. Then to his surprise she shot into the air like a rocket, nearly vanishing from sight. Rogue was at his elbow, "Ah'll follow her from tha air, ya got'ter from down here." She said shooting into the sky. Immediately, Gambit sprinted to his motorcycle, gunning the engine he went in pursuit of Iris.

It was dusk and Rogue still hadn't caught up to Iris. It seemed like every time she was close enough to call out the younger girl would put on a burst of speed and shoot off into the horizon. At this point Rogue was at the brink of her endurance, and Gambit had already stopped for gas several times. They needed a plan. Rogue made sure Iris saw her slow down and land next to Remy. While Iris had been avoiding them all afternoon she had never lost them completely, though Rogue suspected she easily could have.

"She's toying with us ya know." Rogue said to Gambit. He nodded, "Gambit know, chere, but Gambit got the feelin' petit needs us here."

Suddenly the entire sky erupted in a massive ball of flames, the force sent Rogue and Gambit flying backwards across the road into the field beyond. Rogue saw Iris' limp body plummeting towards earth and shot into the sky to save her.

_A/N: In case its not obvious already Rogue has already absorbed Carol's powers. Also, I want to thank all of you who have added my story to your favorites, I can't promise any sort of regular updates as the end of term is coming up but I'm working on it! Please take some time to review, even if you just leave me a smiley face I like to know if people are enjoying my work. Plus, I have been known to take the reader's opinions and suggestions into account (wink wink). Have a fabulous day!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Iris felt comfortable for the first time in months, years even. The peaceful blackness of unconsciousness enveloped her gently as she felt the last vestiges of her energy store leave her body. It was peaceful here, where she didn't have to worry, didn't have to think.

Hank McCoy watched the monitors attached to the unconscious girl and noted the changes. She would be waking soon, and after a week spent in and out of a coma- like state he knew that the Professor and Gambit would feel relieved. Hank shook his head thinking about how Gambit had been in and out of the hospital bay more times in the past week than he had ever been before. Siblings or not, Hank had a feeling Gambit and Iris were going to have a bond. It had been Gambit who had prevented Hank from running the genetic test on the two of them while Iris was unconscious, "Gambit wouldn' wanna test run on him when he was out, Gambit don' tink she would either." He had said firmly. One of the monitors started beeping startling Hank out of his reminisce. He quickly commed Gambit and the Professor, as well as Rogue, who had requested to knock some sense into the girl she had saved.

Iris felt warmth, soft blankets and pillows. She snuggled into the pillows, they smelled like laundry, like home. Relaxing again she dreamed about the only parents she knew.

"Shh," Hank McCoy blocked the stampede of people from Iris' room. "She's sleeping." He said quietly, "But should be completely conscious soon."

Rogue made a noise of impatience and flopped into one of Hank's many lab chairs. Gambit followed suit with slightly more grace and pulled out a deck of cards, "Wanna play a game wit' Gambit, chere?" He asked with a wink, shuffling the cards between his hands.

"No ya no good swamp rat! Ya always cheat!" Rogue retorted crossing her arms and slouching in her chair. Gambit raised an eyebrow, "Gambit don' cheat, Gambit jus' lucky." He pouted, "Jus one game, chere? We cin play War, der ain't no way to cheat in War." He looked so miserably bored that Rogue gave in. "Fahne, but Ah'm dealin'" She responded.

A thin, weak voice said, "Aww, aren't you just adorable." The pair looked up to find Iris leaning heavily on the doorframe looking absolutely exhausted. Before they could say a word she simply asked, "Anyone have any food?" Promptly fainting where she stood.

-ooOOoo-

Back in bed, Iris's eyes felt heavy, actually everything felt heavy. She struggled to move and finally managed to open her eyes after what felt like an eternity. "Wh-what happened?" She asked blearily.

"I duhno petit, we were hoping you could tell us"

Iris looked up and saw a concerned Gambit, Rogue and Hank standing over her. "I-I don't know." She said rubbing her head, "one minute I was in the Professor's office the next second I was here." Three stunned faces looked at her.

"You mean you don't remember any of it?" an almost excited Dr. McCoy repeated. "Nothing like this has ever to you before?"

"I don't… think so" Iris said shaking her head again, "What happened?"

"Yah kinda went crazy with your powers" Rogue said, looking concerned, "Took out a good chunk of the forest north of here."

"Oh," Iris looked scared, shocked and worried, "was anyone hurt? Please tell me no one was hurt!"

"'Tis okay, petit, der was no one in da forest," Gambit reassured her.

"Oh good…" Iris said sleepily.

"Go back tah bed, sugar. Yah look like a train ran yah over," Rogue said softly, all of her earlier anger gone as she looked at the now sleeping teen.

-ooOOoo-

The Professor rolled down into the lab just as the trio were exiting the room.

"Sorry, Charles, Iris has just fallen asleep again" Hank told the concerned looking man. "And, that is a good thing considering the amount of energy she released."

"Yes, I know, I was rather hoping you would have a better idea of what she is capable of now." Professor Xavier replied.

"I would have to run a few tests to be sure, but I believe she influences the bio-energy around her. From what she told you I believe she is capable of something similar to telekinesis, in that she may be able to move objects but with the limitation that there must be living cells in the objects." Hank said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I see, but then, how do you explain her earlier display?" The Professor pondered, she seems to have actually unleashed an enormous amount of energy from within her self."

"Yes, I was quite confused as to how that figured into my earlier hypothesis. I did run one test, using this sensor I was able to actually see the energy from this plant decrease when I put it in the room with her – it was literally giving energy to her without her realizing it I'm betting."

"So the energy she unleashed…"

"Was simply too much for her body, or mind to handle. Were you talking about anything that might have upset her?" Hank asked.

Professor Xavier nodded, " I had just brought up her past, while I thought it might be a sensitive subject I felt it was important enough to discuss, considering her similarities to Gambit. And Gambit's own interest in the matter."

Hank sighed, "So many scared, broken or angry mutants pass through these doors, Charles, and she seems to be no exception. I do not know what her past holds, but I think Gambit should not get his hopes up too high for finding any real answers. If she got this upset about it, it must not be good."

-ooOOoo-

Wearily Iris opened her eyes yet again. Subconsciously she knew she should be well rested by now but she was still as exhausted as before. Dr. McCoy bustled into the room doing the regular check-ups and examinations that Iris had gotten so accustomed to in the last few days. "Well, my dear, it seems that your stay in the medical facility here has drawn to a close. I'm giving you a clean bill of health this afternoon." Hank told her cheerfully, "But that is not without the warning that you still need plenty of rest."

"Thanks, ," Iris smiled shyly, "May I ask a favor of you?"

"Certainly, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, well, I'm sure you've noticed…" Iris trailed off, fumbling her words and playing with her hands, "Is it possible to find out if Gambit and I are really related?"

Hank looked at her and nodded, "The, erm, possibility of the two of you being linked together somehow has been on Gambit's mind as well. I already have a sample of his DNA on file. Actually, I was going to run the test for both of you while you were unconscious, but Gambit stopped me citing his personal aversion to tests and medical professionals as his reasons."

"Oh, well, Dr. McCoy? How long does it take for the analysis to be complete? Would I have time to find Gambit and tell him about it before it's complete?" Iris said looking thoughtful.

"It would take a while to run through the system and locate any and all matching alleles." Hank replied, "But Iris, why is this so important to you?"

"I-I … I've been alone my whole life Dr. McCoy." The girl said looking down again. "The only thing I could call a family was an elderly couple who let me stay with them for a couple of years, back in Wisconsin. They were the one who found me. Lucy taught me how to read, write and cook. Dave, well, Dave was kinda quiet and grumpy," she said with a small laugh, "He taught me arithmetic, and how to take apart just about anything, and put it back together again."

"It sounds like you loved them a lot," Hank said softly, his voice full of compassion.

"Yeah, I still do," Iris said bitterly, "They passed away a month after I graduated 8th grade. After that I got stuck in the system. Other… people weren't as … understanding of my abilities, or strange appearance. I decided I was better off on my own."

"I see…"

"Dr. McCoy, I won't lie, I stole things for a living. I fell into a bad crowd, stealing for them gave me a way to feed myself, put a roof over my head. I had just gotten out when Gambit and Logan found me. I'm still scared my former employers will come here, looking for me." Iris looked down ashamed. "The Boss is a powerful mutant in his own right."

"Iris," Hank started.

"No. I should never have come here, I should leave." Iris began to rise, intending to get the hell away from the people who had helped her, "I've been nothing but trouble, and my future IS nothing but trouble!"

"Hold on a minute," Hank said firmly, placing a blue furred hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at him, "I was going to tell you before, when I was asking about the genetic testing, that no matter if you and Gambit are genetically related, you've found yourself a new family. Or friends, whatever you choose to think of us as. But we don't let people just leave, especially since I see you have Logan, Gambit and Rogue taking you in already."

Iris looked confused.

"Those three are the least trusting, generally gruff people you will ever come across. Maybe they sense a kindred spirit in you. But I guarantee, you'll have friends here for the rest of your life. Don't waste that." Hank finished, slightly satisfied with his pep-talk / sales pitch for staying.

Iris looked uncertain, "Well, I guess I could stay until the test is done at least." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, Iris?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Hank, everyone else does, or Beast, whichever you prefer." Hank called, already consumed with the test.

-ooOOoo-

Gambit was tinkering with his motorcycle when he heard careful, soft footsteps coming up to him

"Hand Gambit da wrench, petit"

"Sure, here ya go."

"Feelin' any better?"

"Yup, much better, I think I just had to get outside," Iris replied breathing in the cool fresh air mixing with all the normal fumes of a garage. "Nice, bike by the way."

"'Tanks, so petit, why ya wanna talk to Gambit, eh?"

"I told Hank to run our DNA, he said you had already said it was ok and was just waiting on my permission." She said, sort of awkwardly. "He said he would be finished after dinner"

Gambit sat up and looked at her, "Yah know, petit, it don' really matter. Whatever da good doctor says, ya live here, dat makes yah family." Sensing that she was troubled by something, and correctly guessing that it was about her place at the mansion.

Iris smiled shly, "Hank said something along those lines."

Just then Jean, Rogue and Kitty came walking into the garage, "Hey, like, I'm Kitty," the short, perky brunette said, sticking her hand out, "You must be, like, Iris."

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm Iris," Iris said a little awkwardly.

"Everyone's been talking about you, are you feeling better?" Kitty asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, um, tons, thanks."

"We were just heading to the mall, if you'd like to join us." Jean offered politely.

"Oh, thanks… but I can't really afford anything right now…" Iris said realizing how old and threadbare her clothes really were, and how desperately she needed new ones.

"But, like, …" Kitty started when Rogue interrupted.

"Don' worry 'bout it, sugah, I'm sure the Professor just forgot tah mention you get a stipend. Ya know, money for living expenses."

Iris suddenly looked more hopeful , "Really?"

"Umm yahh!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Don' ya ladies forget 'bout da Danger Room session later ta'nigh'." Gambit's drawl brought them back to reality.

"You, like, never go to them anyway, why do you care?" Kitty asked

"Gambit has a point, Kitty, besides, it'll be Iris' first session and she can't skip it." Jean pointed out diplomatically, "We still have another day till the other kids return for the beginning of term, let's all go tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bam! Bam! The creaking and groaning of the observation deck in the Danger Room seemed not to bother anyone other than Iris, who felt that at any second it might become unhinged and kill them all. She watched as each of the present members of this wacky school took their turn dodging, ducking and smashing their way through this "class". Reassessing her initial thoughts about this being a hippie school Iris mused that hippies were normally nonviolent, she considered labeling the Institute a hipster school but that didn't feel quite right either. Logan interrupted her musings by pointing out a particular maneuver Rogue had just pulled off, explaining the finer points with an attitude of fatherly pride Iris found surprising. Suddenly she realized that she was the only one left to participate in the class, and with the expectant looks she was getting she knew she wasn't just an observer.

"Don't worry, you'll only be at, like, level one. The computer just needs to learn about your abilities so it can formulate strength and weaknesses, so it can, like, help you improve!" the ever cheery Kitty said, trying to comfort her.

"O-ok, so uh… what do I do?" Iris asked looking to Logan, who was supposedly the teacher but she hadn't really seen him teach anyone up to this point.

The burly Canadian just smiled, "You run, you duck and when you eventually get tired of that you fight. See how long you can last."

_So basically, survive, huh? Well, that's something I can do._ The nerves faded, fighting, surviving, were what Iris was good at. She didn't have to worry about what people thought of her, what it all meant. She could just block the world out.

She grinned. "Bring it on."

Duck, run, dodge. Iris cleared her mind; a well placed energy beam took out the laser gun that just took aim at her. Jump, roll. She slammed into the wall, breathing hard. Duck. Another energy beam severed the swinging ball's chain. Suddenly Logan was in front of her, fists swinging. "What the.." Iris barely managed to duck the fist aimed for her head. He landed a hard punch to the gut and Iris lost it. Firing a rapid pulse of energy at gave her some separation, he was coming back in a second but a second was all she needed. Twisting, she caught Logan across the face with a well-aimed kick and followed it with a quick punch to the gut. He laughed and the lights raised, she heard cheers in the observation deck.

"Well, done Iris, you have some things to work on, but well done." Logan had that look of pride on his face again.

"That was FREAKING AWESOME!" A blonde guy who Iris saw turn into ice exclaimed.

"You're, like, the only person to EVER land a hit on Logan the first time!" Kitty said, looking like she was going to die of happiness.

"Except for Gambit," Rogue amended.

"Yeah, but Gambit doesn't count, he was never a student here." Bobby pointed out.

The others heaped their praise onto her and she could barely do more that smile and blush. Over her peers heads she saw Gambit's grin and nod and took that as another congratulatory 'well done'.

..ooOOoo..

A couple of hours later found Iris nursing a lukewarm glass of tea. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Gambit slide into the room. "'lo petit, Hank jus' called Gambit, da test's _fini_*"

Iris just nodded, "Ok, lets get this over with." She stood, looking suddenly nervous and Gambit felt the need to say something, "Jus… r'member wat Remy said earlier, d'accord?"

"You know I don't know French right?"

Remy and Iris walked into Dr. McCoy's lab and immediately sensed that the atmosphere was less than happy. Professor Xavier was there, and though Iris was mildly surprised she chided herself, why wouldn't he be here? It was his school, and probably his money that paid for the test.

"Good evening, Gambit, Iris." Xavier nodded to them both.

Hank turned away from the lab table her was at and faced the pair, "I believe the test can be determined valid, though there were some interesting findings," he said, cutting right to the chase. "Iris, as painful as it might be, I think you should try to tell us about your past. As much of it is you can remember."

Before she could say a word Gambit stepped in, "Is dat absolutely necessary?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, Gambit." Xavier said steadily, "Dr. McCoy and I have come to the same conclusion about Iris' DNA, but we'd like to hear from Iris herself before we continue"

"What's wrong with my DNA?" Iris looked scared.

Dr. McCoy sighed, "Charles, she should know." Watching Iris fidgeting looking as scared and nervous as she felt and Gambits face drain of color.

"Very well, Iris, you have a very unique DNA sequence as far as I can see…"

"Isn' dat normal?" Gambit demanded, looking at the three faces in the room, "Everyone be unique, non?"

"Yes, and no" Hank explained, " Genetics are anything but exact. We still don't know enough to predict which genes affect certain things and multiple genes can be involved for something as seemingly simple as eye color. We do know, however, that the mother and father each contribute essentially half of the genes in your body. But not all of those genes are expressed some are recessive. And it is also possible to be more genetically related to one sibling than another, same with grandparents. It all depends on who has the dominant genes."

"C'mon doc, cut ta da chase."

"Sorry, I was lecturing. Where was I? Oh yes, the results… Iris is related to you Gambit."

Iris offered a tentative grin and Gambit shrugged, "Gambit t'ought so."

"Not in the way you're probably expecting though."

Gambit and Iris froze, looking at each other.

"I don't know how exactly to put this, but, you are most likely her father, Gambit."

Deafening silence filled the room. The Professor looked pensive. Dr. McCoy looked apologetic and Gambit just looked blank. Iris felt numb, this came way out of left field. It felt like Logan punched her gut again but this one she couldn't push her mind past.

"But it appears that about 4 other mutants are as well…"

Iris sank to the floor her mind was whirling. "H-how?" she croaked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"What am I?" She whispered looking at her hands. "Who am I?"

"There was only one female genetic material contributor," Dr. McCoy said, hoping it might ease some of the shocking news.

"Great, so I have five dads and one mom," she snapped sarcastically, "That makes me so much less of a freak."

"Iris, please, calm down." Professor Xavier pleaded.

"NO! I will NOT be calm right now this… this is crazy! How am I even here? How can I have FIVE fathers? You have got to have some ideas, right Professor? Something, anything?" Iris said, her voice rising to hysteria.

"Iris, are you sure you want to talk about this right now?" Xavier's brown eye's met her violet ones. She nodded. "Then I request that you sit, and calm down before we begin." He looked at her clenched fists pointedly as they had begun to take on the now familiar techno-colored glow. "Now, perhaps you could share some of your story with us."

_..ooOOoo.._

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! It's been a crazy break! First finals, then family and Christmas, then a vacation away from my computer took me from my writing. But fear not! Chapter 6 is ready to go and Chapter 7 is in the works! If any of you know a thing or two about genetics feel free to correct me, I'm using only basic knowledge from an Anthropology class as my background, mixing it with fictional ideas, obviously, but I like to get the real science-y bits right when I write about them. Apologies for any silly grammatical, spelling or sentence problems, my usual proofreader was unavailable to me over break._

_Many thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers! _

_Merry (belated) Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_-Amroush_

_Ps: A new story has been tugging at the corners of my mind! Hopefully I'll jot it down before it escapes me..._


End file.
